mlodzi_tytanifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Młodzi Tytani (serial)
Młodzi Tytani (ang. Teen Titans) – amerykański serial animowany na podstawie popularnego komiksu „New Teen Titans”. W Polsce został wyemitowany w Cartoon Network 8 stycznia 2005 roku. Serial luźno bazuje na materiale źródłowym. Stylistycznie nawiązuje do japońskiego stylu animacji (anime) jak również poczuciem humoru. Seria piąta nie została wyemitowana w Polsce. Fabuła Piątka nastolatków – Robin, Gwiazdka, Cyborg, Bestia, Raven – tworząc grupę superherosów o nazwie Młodzi Tytani, pilnuje porządku w mieście Jump City. Doglądając ładu z okien swojej wieży Tytanów, wyruszają natychmiast, gdy na ulicach istnieje jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, zagrażające cywilom. Zmagają się z inteligentnymi recydywistami, potworami i zwykłymi, podrzędnymi rabusiami. Niekiedy są zmuszeni opuścić tereny swojego miasta, a nawet Ziemię, lecz głównym punktem ich egzystencji jest ta wielka metropolia w USA. Mieszkają w budynku w kształcie litery „T”, na wyspie niedaleko brzegu ich miasta. Czasem ich przygody są lekkie, przyjemne i bardzo zabawne, a innym razem całe odcinki składają się z poważnych zadań i akcji, w których niekiedy może wydarzyć się przykrość i ból. Mimo, że ogółem jest to kreskówka typu akcji, to bohaterowie nie walczą tam tylko ze złem, ale także z własnymi problemami: z relacjami między sobą, z dorastaniem, z kontrolowaniem swojej mocy. Seria jest co prawda luźno powiązana z komiksem, ale gdzieniegdzie nie obyło się bez mocnych nawiązań, inspiracji, czy adaptacji. Najwięcej z komiksowymi Tytanami mają wspólne sezon II i IV oraz nieemitowany w Polsce sezon V. Sezon drugi, z historią Terry jest luźną adaptacją „Judas Contract”, natomiast motyw Raven i jej złego ojca jest wzięty z komiksu „Terror of Trigon”. Sezon III także wprowadził kilka osób z komiksów, a mianowicie Tytanów Wschodu. W sezonie V mamy najwięcej powiązań do komiksowych Tytanów – przez postacie oraz wydarzenia. Bohaterowie * Robin (Dick Grayson) – przywódca Młodych Tytanów, tak jak jego mistrz – Batman – korzysta z różnego rodzaju gadżetów. Jest silny, bardzo wysportowany i charyzmatyczny. Najważniejszy jest dla niego obowiązek i ochrona miasta, co czasem stwarza poważne problemy, jak np. obsesja na punkcie swojego celu (bardzo wyraźnie jest to pokazane w odcinkach „Maski” oraz „Praktykant”). W przyszłości będzie znany jako Mroczne Skrzydło. Ponieważ ma podobny charakter do Cyborga, to czasem poważnie się kłócą („Dziel i rządź”, „Tytani Wschodu”). Zakochany w Gwiazdce z wzajemnością. * Gwiazdka (Koriand'r) – jest kosmitką, pochodzi z planety Tamaran, jest wyjątkowo silna, potrafi strzelać zielonymi promieniami z rąk, a po odcinku „Transformacja” także z oczu. Nie jest za dobrze obeznana z ziemską kulturą, która w wielu kwestiach różni się od tamarańskiej. Sprawia to, że często pakuje się w różne zabawne sytuacje lub popełnia gafy. Ma łagodne i wrażliwe usposobienie, jednak gdy ktoś zagrozi jej przyjaciołom, staje się groźna i bezwzględna. Zakochana w Robinie z wzajemnością. Trwa w stałym konflikcie ze swoją złą siostrą Kometą. Bardzo lubi kuchnię swojej ojczystej planety, chociaż nie gardzi ziemskimi potrawami (szczególnie lubi musztardę i watę cukrową). Ma dziewięć żołądków. Nosi ubranie zbliżone do ubrania dominy, ale trochę mniej prowokujące. * Raven (Rachel Roth) – bardzo tajemnicza postać, która kontroluję swoją moc za pomocą emocji. Ma mroczny styl i sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Pochodzi z Wymiaru Azarath, Jest córką Trygona (Demona uwięzionego w innym wymiarze) oraz Arelli (człowieka). Przeznaczeniem Raven jest zamienić się w portal przez który przybędzie Trygon by zniszczyć ziemie. Używa mantry: „Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”. Z początku okazuje jedynie antypatię reszcie drużyny (m.in. nikt nie ma prawa wstępu do jej pokoju) a Tytani, choć świetnie razem radzą sobie w walce, zupełnie nie rozumieją jej osoby. Jednak z czasem ta sytuacja się zmienia. Wbrew temu, co pokazuje swoim zachowaniem, bardzo zależy jej na przyjaciołach i wiele dla niej znaczą, co jest subtelnie ukazane w odcinku „Ile trwa wieczność?”). * Bestia (Garfield Gar Mark Logan) – zielony chłopiec, który potrafi zmieniać się w każde zwierzę (również wtedy zielone). Jest wegetarianinem, jego ulubiona potrawa to tofu-gofry i mleko sojowe. Ulubionym jego zajęciem jest gra na komputerze z Cyborgiem lub Robinem. Lubi żartować i jest odrobinę niedojrzały, ale dobry z niego przyjaciel. Mimo, że nie na początku nie rozumie Raven, to próbuje swoimi żartami zdobyć jej sympatię. W odcinku „Dalej!” ukazane jest, że to właśnie ona zapoczątkowała serię kiepskich żartów przyznając Bestii, że jest zabawny. Zakochany w Terrze z wzajemnością. W odcinku „Powrót” Tytani zrozumieli że on ma tak naprawdę na imię Garfield Gar Mark Logan. * Cyborg '''(Victor Stone) – jest w połowie człowiekiem, w połowie maszyną, co daje mu wiele udogodnień, np. wielką siłę (jest prawdopodobnie najsilniejszym Tytanem, ale jego siła się waha: raz ma problemy z udźwignięciem 200 kg, a czasem bez wysiłku podniesie kilkanaście ton) lub działa soniczne w rękach. Zanim otrzymał części mechaniczne, był atletą, o czym wspomina w odcinku „Jestem tylko człowiekiem” (ang. Only Human). Rodzice Cyborga byli naukowcami. Życie Cyborga zmieniło się wskutek tragicznego wypadku podczas eksperymentu, w którym stracił matkę a jego ciało uległo poważnym kontuzjom. Jego ojciec próbując go ratować zamienił jego kończyny, oraz inne uszkodzone narządy na części robotyczne. Uważa się za potwora, o czym wspomina w odcinku „Dalej!” (ang.GO!): mówi że stał się potworem na skutek wypadku. Czasem zamyka się w sobie. Jest znakomitym mechanikiem, sam zrobił swój ukochany samochód – T-ercedes (ang. T-Car). Jako jedyny z członków Tytanów kilkukrotnie odchodził z drużyny. Charakter ma podobny do Robina, lecz jest mniej poważny. Uwielbia żartować, wspaniały z niego przyjaciel. Bardzo lubi gry wideo, w których zwykle towarzyszy mu Robin lub Bestia, jego najlepszy kumpel. Jest niezwykle szczery, bardzo lubi dobrze zjeść i nie cierpi niczego związanego z tofu (dlatego często kłóci się o to z Bestią). Zawsze daje z siebie wszystko, zarówno w walce, jak i w majsterkowaniu. Jako najstarszy Tytan ma typowe problemy z wchodzeniem w dorosłość, przez co czasem zachowuje się w sposób niedojrzały kłócąc się o byle co, szczególnie z Robinem. Pomagał Tytanom Wschodu w zbudowaniu ich wieży oraz w zgraniu drużyny * '''Terra (Tara Marcov) – na krótki czas nocowała u Tytanów w odcinku „Terra”, lecz uciekła z płaczem, ponieważ myślała, że Bestia złamał jej obietnicę nie wygadania się, iż dziewczyna nie kontroluje swej mocy. Ma władzę nad ziemią; z początku była po stronie Tytanów, gdzie zakochała się w Besti, później przyłączyła się do Slade’a. Zdradziła przyjaciół, aby zyskać kontrolę nad swoją mocą (odc. „Nowy Tytan”). Zginęła w obronie Młodych Tytanów w odcinku „Niewyrównane rachunki” i powróciła w odcinku „Wszystko się zmienia”, ale nie pamiętała już, kim jest, bądź też nie chciała pamiętać. Komiks Miniserie DC Comics o Młodych Tytanach powstałe na podstawie komiksów: TEEN TITANS GO!, w Polsce wydane przez Egmont Polska. Każdy komiks ma pięć historii, opowiadających o przygodach Bestii, Cyborga, Gwiazdki, Raven i Robina. Na razie ukazały się trzy części: * Młodzi Tytani: Prawda, Sprawiedliwość i Pizza, * Młodzi Tytani: Dzienny Patrol, * Młodzi Tytani: Do Dzieła! Obsada Tytułowe sekwencje Kategoria:W rozbudowie